<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Aylik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529420">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylik/pseuds/Aylik'>Aylik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But actually not - Freeform, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Horny af boyo, Slow Burn, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylik/pseuds/Aylik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Prompt: "You saw her in the distance while on a nightly walk, 8 feet tall, 3 eyes like glowing coals, and a crown of horns growing from her head. In other words, gorgeous."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I planned to make some fluffy origin story for a pair of the” hot and sexy demon girlfriend and adorable and silly boyfriend” troop and ended up weaving a backbone for further plot into it not that that means I'll write more into this though lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Slurping noises filled the otherwise silent street as I skipped down the road, the yellowish light from the street lamps illuminated the space just enough to be called shitty illumination but not bad enough to be able to appreciate the glittering stars. My throat moved with each gulp that I took, my Jumbo sized milk carton steadily becoming lighter. The thick artificial chocolate flavour overpowered any other taste as thoughts of brown cows danced in my mind. Skip, skip, I tried to concentrate on my footsteps as unwanted thoughts began to skulk around the corners of my mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You useless little shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skip, skip</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t do anything right!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skip, skip</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER, NO WONDER SHE-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>POP</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dear” I observed my hand, drenched in brown fluid, fingers still tight around the squeezed carton, “my milk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help whining as I scooped my straw out and threw the carton at the trash can of the house beside me. Sulkily watching as my milk dripped down my hand. An overwhelming sense of absolute tragedy overcame as my knees buckled and I fell heavily onto the floor, becoming a human puddle of sobbing and low whimpers. I couldn’t give two shits as I heard the distinct sound of heels clicking on the pavement approaching, my misery held at a much higher regard than some creepy sound. Tears streamed down my face, leaving behind wet patches, my nose resembling more an open faucet than a nose with how much liquid dripped out of it. I felt my whole body convulsing as the air was stolen from me with each sob. I idly wondered what other people would think if they were to see me right now, a sobbing irrational mess that became like this because of a damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>milk carton</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>useless</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whining</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>worthless</span>
  </em>
  <span>- suddenly the light above me disappeared, blocked by something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> my mind supplied uselessly as my eyes tried to look at the wobbly human figure towering over me through the thick layer of tears yet to be shed. The figure just stood there, hovering. There was a small stretch of silence before the next sob bubbled out and broke the stalemate and remembered me in passing of my utter misery that had just become even deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long string of sobs left my throat, as if compensating for not crying a second ago. My shoulders shook violently as I tried to not choke on my own tears in an unknown neighborhood where they would probably open me up and sell my organs in the black market without my consent. But that line of thought only made the trembling worse as I almost managed to scare myself into pissing the two liters of chocolate milk right then and there, in a sketchy weird ass neighborhood full of organ traffickers. A low pitched whimper made my throat vibrate, surprising me. I didn’t know I could make those sorts of sounds, maybe I should sign up for acapella? Just as my thoughts started to wander again a freezingly cold hand made itself at home at the back of my neck. Rightfully confused I turned to stare at the stranger who for some reason had not left yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are they waiting to see if I’ll choke on my own so they can legally steal my organs? That’s so rude</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but before I could even think about snapping at them for being a creep my vision finally cleared as the tears stopped pooling in them. Big, almond shaped eyes the color of coal stared at me, unblinking and despite the absence of color, they seemed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span>; a glittering white halo framing her face in a cascade of luscious hair, lips as red as fresh blood and a crown so dark that no light reflected on it. My mind blanked as I thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” her velvety voice teased the inner flesh of my ears, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, did she just thank me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are talking out loud, darling.” my brain crashed as the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling</span>
  </em>
  <span> left her curvy lips, but soon enough I snapped back into attention as a deep rumble of laughter assaulted my ears. A low whine left me as the sound seemed to tickle my brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at that moment that I realized a series of things. First off, she said </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> because I called her gorgeous out loud; second, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>whined</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the sound of her voice and there existed no parallel universe where she hadn’t heard me, which meant I had just utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>humiliated myself</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddess</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and finally, and somehow even more mortifying, my jeans were suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>abnormally</span>
  </em>
  <span> tight around the groin area and I could distinguish a familiar tingle of blood pooling somewhere north. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I knew I had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> for voices but I had never expected it to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if reading my mind, the hold on my nape tightened a milifraction for a second, grounding me, before loosening, looser than before. Barely a touch. I could feel her fingers trembling almost imperceptibly, before I could begin to wonder why she began speaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I forced my body to not react as her timbre insisted in molesting my ears, still I could distinctively feel blood pooling in my cheeks at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>obscene</span>
  </em>
  <span> and most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>unwelcomed</span>
  </em>
  <span> twitch inside my pants. I could only thank small mercies for my body being already curled, hiding my shame. The hand on my nape tightening ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” I managed to rasp out, my voice </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick</span>
  </em>
  <span> if from the previous pity party or from lust, well, that’s a mystery to all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed softly. All the hairs in my body raised to attention at the criminal sound and goosebumps formed all over my skin, I had to choke down the needy whimper that wanted to rip itself out of the back of my throat as I felt myself growing even </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it all felt too much; her unblinking stare burning holes into me, her freezing hand cradling my heating flesh, her sinful </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I knew I had to get away before, before I humiliated myself even further but as I raised my head to excuse myself and my eyes met hers, I knew I wouldn't be able to.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>As I looked into her eyes I could see a dark storm rapidly brewing, what met me as I looked into that pool of darkness was the rapt attention of a predator looking at their next meal, it sent shivers down my spine and made my legs feel like jelly. I could easily recognize the emotion in her eyes since it was the very same emotion that my own eyes must have been showing at that very second, unbridled </span>
  <em>
    <span>lust</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, that went definitely  somewhere. I completely blame my new found voice kink to corpse husband.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>